Disclosed herein is a digital electronic apparatus and a method of controlling continuous photographing performed by the digital photographing apparatus.
Recent digital photographing apparatuses such as digital still cameras (DSCs), digital single-lens reflex (DSLR) cameras, cellular phone cameras, smart phones, etc., provide a continuous photographing function. In this regard, a photographing interval supports continuous photographing according to a performance specification of digital photographing apparatuses, for example, 5 frames per second (fps) for DSLR, 1 fps for compact DSCs, and 10 fps for cameras embedded with complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors or that support high speed continuous photographing. Such a photographing interval of continuous photographing is determined by a user's previous selection, and cannot be adjusted during photographing.
Furthermore, cameras supporting high speed continuous photographing have difficulties in emphasizing an advantage of continuous photographing since a continuous photographing duration is short due to a size of photographing data. That is, cameras supporting 10 fps at the maximum have a photographing interval of 100 ms or less between frames and enable photographing of 10 images, such cameras have a continuous photographing duration of just 1 second. Here, the photographing continuance time or continuous photographing duration means a time for which continuous photographing is possible. Thus, a desired scene cannot be photographed during continuous photographing for several seconds due to a short continuance time/duration of high speed continuous photographing.